


Fairy!AU

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Parenting, Beating, Fairies, Fear, Fluff, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan is a good friend, M/M, Magic, Other, Shyness, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Creativity | Roman Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Fairies. Children's imaginations. That's all it is, right?Patton believed in fairies as a little kid. He said he played with them in the flowers when his dad would start yelling a little too loud at his mom. At that time, all the kids believed him and thought he was cool for being up close and personal with such magical beings.





	Fairy!AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentlelogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairy!AU Bullet-Point Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870702) by [gentlelogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic). 

> Credit to @Princelogical for creating the bullet-point fic that inspired this ♡
> 
> Remember to be safe ♡

\- Age five -

Patton giggled happily as he laid down in the grass, the sun shining above his head. It was a beautiful day, the end of summer creeping closer and closer. Patton couldn’t wait to get back to school, meeting his friends again and tell them about all his adventures. 

A loud shout, even able to escape the closed doors of the house, echoed from inside. His parents were fighting again, another argument Patton was both too sad to listen to, and had been forced outside as to not disturb the two grown ups.

It had been going on like this during the whole summer, and for each day that passed, it seemed to get worse. The arguments continued on for longer each time, and bad words was called out between the two of them. Bad words Patton wasn’t allowed to say. 

Whenever this kind of thing happened, Patton would venture outside to the garden. To be more precise, behind the big oak tree, close to the corner of their garden. They had no neighbors on that side, so it was the perfect spot to spend time with his friends. 

Another giggle escaped his mouth, when one of the fairies picked up three small acorns, attempting to juggle with them. It barely managed one on it’s own, and two other fairies flew in to it’s rescue. Together, they threw the acorns high above their heads, their wings fluttering as the focused on catching the acorns. 

A bit away from the three fairies, were two other fairies, occupied with a multitude of flowers Patton had brought with him. Together, they were braiding together a flower crown, big enough to fit on Patton’s head. 

Patton gave them a big smile. He had also brought a handful of sugar cubes, and a big piece of bread from the kitchen. The fairies were overjoyed at the kind gesture, happily transporting the food from where Patton were, to their home. 

Looking away from the flower crown, Patton noticed an even smaller fairy looking over at Patton and the other fairies. It was smaller than the others, probably not even bigger than the three acorns stacked on top of each other. All of it’s clothes had the same black color, making it standing out in the light grass. 

Patton smiled at the little fairy, and the fairy looked back at him with a hesitant smile. He waved it over, and it got closer to him, it's wings gracefully shining in the sun. He didn’t miss the look the other fairies were giving it, but he ignored them, focusing instead on the hesitant fairy in front of him. 

He opened his hand, revealing a sugar cube on it, and he could see the fairy practically beaming at the gift. It gave one of Patton’s fingers a big hug, before struggling to pick up the sugar cube, happily flying away with it’s treat. 

A small part of him wondered why the fairy had been so afraid to join, and why the other fairies had giving it such harsh looks. His thoughts were interrupted, as he noticed five fairies lifting up the now finished flower crown, placing it on top of his head. He beamed at them, thanking them several times, handing over a couple more sugar cubes he had stashed in his pocket. 

His fun was cut short however, when his father screamed at him to come inside. The fairies looked at him with understanding, and waved at him as he stood up. He waved back at them, thanking them one more time, before running back to his father.

Well inside, he noticed his mother lying on the couch, a hand on her head and a blanket covering her shaky form. His father was unaffectedly trying to hide a bruise on his cheek. Before he could comment on anything, he was told to go up to his room, but not before the flower crown was ripped from his hair, his father mumbling about it being 'girly' and 'stupid' for him to wear.

Patton knew better than to argue with his father, and quietly, but quickly, walked up to his room. He closed the door behind him, before reaching under his bed, digging through a small lunch box, deciding on some simple crackers. He sat down on his bed, a book in his hands and the crackers on the bedside table. He read until he fell asleep, half of the crackers gone and the book on the floor. 

-

The summer break went by quickly, much to Patton’s happiness. He couldn’t wait to meet his friends again, and tell them all the amazing stories about his fairy friends. 

Most of his days were spent in the garden, playing and talking with the fairies. His parents continued to fight, or discuss as his mother had told him. He was often told to go outside during these times, as to not disturb. But a part of him was worried about all this discussion, especially when either of his parents would end up with bruises on their bodies. 

On his first day back at school, Patton was more than excited. He jumped around all the house, imagining everything he would tell the other children. He stopped, however, after his father sent him an angry glare, indicating that he would not tolerate Patton’s behavior. 

His mother drove him to school, and his excitement was higher than ever before. His mother weren’t as strict with things like this, and only smiled at his son. When they stopped outside the school, Patton happily hugged his mother goodbye, before running over to the children who were already there. 

Classes went by fast, Patton excitedly listened to whatever the teacher was talking about, taking notes and drawing. There was a new child in their class, being seated beside him. He wore suspenders and a dark blue tie, a black shirt and dark blue pants. He had similar glasses to Patton himself, only a bit more squared than the ones Patton was wearing. He looked very intrigued in the lesson, and when Patton tried to talk to him, he only got a couple of ‘shhhs’ in return. 

At playtime, he finally got to tell the other children about his friends. How he played with them during summer, gave them sugar cubes and in return got flower crowns and other pretty things from them. They all listened to him with wide eyes, gushing and beaming with amazement. 

Sometimes he would even see the tie wearing child in the back, listening to him rant. He learnt that the child’s name was Logan, and they eventually became friends. During playtime, he would talk with the other children, but after school, it was always him and Logan. 

-

The years continued on like this for a long time. His parents kept discussing with each other, the talking getter angrier and angrier for each day. His mother often told him to visit a friend after school, but that turned out to be harder and harder to accomplish. 

He continued to tell the stories about his fairy friends, but his classmates weren't as impressed anymore. They began to tell him he was being ‘dumb’ and ‘girly’ for still believing in such things. Even the girls in his class got bored of his stories, and he was left ignored. After that, Logan was the only friend who enjoyed talking with him. 

-

They had been a Patton's house one day, playing pretend after reading one of Logan's favorite books. They named the game ‘Master Detective Sherlock’, where one person hid something around the house. It was up to Sherlock, the other person, to find where the item was, with a maximum of three clues. 

Patton often hid the item, Logan’s favorite book, while Logan played Sherlock. He was really good at searching and was quick to figure out the hidden places. So far, Logan's record was using only one clue, having figured out Patton had hidden the book in his backpack. 

It was the fourth round, Patton giggling at Logan's mind of logic. He had hidden the book in his parents room, under the bed, and had given Logan two clues.

• It's in the room where everything is big, yet just as small as the rest of the house  
• It's often dark where the book lays, sometimes dangers lurks in the corners

Logan had been searching through the basement, the garage, since it was still part of the house, and was currently walking towards his parents bedroom. Patton was standing innocently by the door.

Patton was giggling, but stopped upon hearing crying. He leaned closer to the door, trying to decipher what was happening. A thud, and a faint sob could be heard. The door swung open, Patton's father stepping out, noticing the two boys outside their bedroom.

Let's just say, things got pretty rough, ending with Patton locked in his room, while Logan was picked up by his parents. They told Logan's parents Patton wasn't feeling good, and needed to rest. 

The next day, Patton showed up with a bruise on his arm, the book in his other hand. Logan accepted the book, frowning at the dark bruise on his friends skin. When Patton refused to explain what happened, Logan made a note to ask Patton to play with him as often as possible. 

They decided on playing at Logan’s house instead, after Patton explained his hesitance at Logan following him home again. Over at Logan's house they stopped playing the detective game, Patton being to afraid to run around Logan's house alone. Instead Logan read books, sometimes alone, sometimes with Patton. Other times they would draw or spend time outside, when the weather was nice. The most popular playtime was Logan reading out loud to Patton, while he doodled the characters from the book.

-

\- Age twelve -

"Patton?".

Patton looked up from his drawing, staring with wide eyes at Logan. It was unusual for him to want to talk much during his reading, but now the book was placed upside down in his bedside table. It made Patton's stomach do a jump.

"You haven’t been talking about you’re friends for a long time… is everything okay?".

Patton frowned at Logan, his hand gripping the pen harder.

Since the incident with Logan, all those years ago, his father had forbidden him from visiting the garden, as punishment. Patton had tried to explain that they were just playing, but his father was furious for him entering their bedroom without permission. He received a couple of hits, and he was often locked inside his room. While his parents fought, he was stuck inside his room, unable to visit his friends. 

When Patton finally managed to sneak outside one day, a couple of weeks later, none of his friends appeared. He was heartbroken, wanting nothing more than to talk with them again. A pile of sugar cubes were left by the tree, and till this day, they were still there, untouched. 

Patton gave up after the third week, laying in his bed the whole day. He began to think about his friends, wondering if they left, or if he had just imagined it all. He hoped he was wrong, but he was beginning to doubt himself. 

He told Logan about everything that happened, watching the other for a reaction. Logan thought for a moment, before explaining that it might have been a coping mechanism, to distract himself from his parents fighting. That he imagined the fairies, using them to feel safe. 

He fell asleep that night, dreaming of the fairies he had played with during his childhood. When he woke up the next morning, he convinced himself it was fake, that it never happened. What kind of moron would believe such a thing, he asked himself, getting out of his bed. 

-

\- Age eighteen - 

Patton groggily walked into his room, his school backpack hanging heavily on his shoulder. He and Logan had just finished writing an assignment for next week. Patton had reluctantly walked back home, savoring the moment of meeting a dog on his way home. The owner even allowed him to pet the little dog.

It was unusually quiet at home, his father was calm, laying in the sofa to watch the game. Patton took the time to actually enjoy the silence. It wasn't often his parents weren't fighting, and Patton didn't want to waste a second of it.

He almost screamed when he looked out his window, noticing a fairy flying by it. It was wearing a black hoodie and blacks pants, it's wings hesitant as it fluttered by the glass. For a moment, Patton wanted to ignore it, telling himself it was just his imagination. But the small knock on the glass, convinced him to at least take a look.

He walks up to the window, his mouth wide open as he stares at the fairy. It knocks on the window once more, and Patton turns the lock, opening up the window. The fairy flies out of the way, to not get hit by the window. Carefully it hovers a bit from the opening, as if silently waiting to be let inside. Patton invites it inside, watching as it settles on his desk, the item being the closest to fly to. The fairy is about the height of the heel of Patton’s hand to the tip of his middle finger.

It begins to mumble out apologizes to Patton, for just appearing out of nowhere, for intruding on Patton's life, for being a bother, for asking for Patton's time, for interrupting something more important, and lots of other things. Patton stops it, telling the fairy it's okay, and that he is happy to help.

"My name is Virgil.". The fairy explains, before motioning to his leg. "I think it's broken...".

Patton carefully walks closer to the fairy - Virgil - and asks if he is okay with Patton touching him. Virgil nods his head, trying not to flinch as the fingers reach for him. A few minutes goes by, Virgil awkwardly apologizing for flinching, while Patton reassures him not to worry about it. 

When asked why Virgil came to Patton and not asked any of the other fairies for help, Virgil looks away. He explains that he’s been cast aside by the others of his kind, for not possessing the beautiful magic that the others were gifted with. He also explains that he was the shy fairy accepting the sugar cube from Patton when he was younger. Patton can’t help but smile at that memory. 

Eventually, Patton explains that he is unsure of Virgil’s condition. He asks the fairy if he would be okay with his friend Logan coming over to help. Virgil looks unsure, but hesitantly agrees. 

Patton reassures him that he will be okay, before calling Logan. He is vague with his explanations, telling Logan to bring his medical supplies. Patton can hear him running around his room, searching for whatever he might need, while still being on the phone with Patton. He ends the call, telling Patton he will be over as fast as he can. 

"He'll be here in a moment.". Patton explains, putting his phone away. Virgil gives him a small smile.

-

While waiting for Logan, Patton notices Virgil wincing as he sits on the hard desk. An idea hits him, and he begins searching through his room for material. He smiles triumphantly as he finds an empty match box. He unzips on of his pillows and pulls out a few tufts of cotton. It's placed across the bottom of the match box and sticky bandage is used to hold them in place. One of his fabric glasses wipes is used as a blanket.

Virgil thanks him several times, carefully climbing into the match box. He curls up in the blanket, being careful of his foot, not wanting to move to much. He almost groans at the comfort, never having felt so safe and secure in years. 

The fairy closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax a moment in the presence of Patton. He knows he is safe with him, that Patton will help him. Meanwhile, Patton focuses on one of his school books, reading it while waiting for Logan to arrive. He doesn’t want to disturb the sleepy fairy. 

Unfortunately, the calmness is harshly interrupted by loud footsteps growing louder. There’s several loud knocks on the door, followed by an angry shout. 

“GO TO SLEEP! NOW!”. Patton’s father screams at him, before stomping of again. Virgil’s eyes are wide with fear, and Patton tries to reassure him it’s okay, even though he doesn’t believes it himself. 

-

Twenty minutes passes in silence, before there’s a soft knock on Patton’s window. A long time ago, they agreed that it’s the safest way for Logan to enter. He also messaged Logan that his father was in a bad mood, warning him before he arrived. 

As soon as Logan enters, he begins to worry about his friend, wanting Patton to explain where he’s hurt. Patton stops his rambling, telling him not to freak out. For a moment, Patton believes he won’t, but when Logan notices the match box, he is stuck frozen on the floor. 

"You... they... fairies exist...". Is all Logan manages to get out, carefully approaching the fairy. 

Virgil looks at Patton with worried eyes, and Patton nudges for Logan to listen. He explains what happened, with some help from Virgil. In return, Virgil gets out of the match box, fully showing himself and his wings for Logan. 

Logan freezes again, not being able to keep his eyes away from the fairies wings. After some reassuring patts on his back, Logan is able to focus again. He examines Virgil's leg, not before looking stunned at the amazing wings on Virgil's back. The pattern of swirls, the faint glittering from where the sun hits them, the hint of purple across the tips, and how grand they look together with his dark attire.

When Virgil snaps at him, Logan refocuses on the fairies leg. Virgil winces as the fingers prod over his body, trying with all his might to not fly away from the too curious human.

By the end of the examination, Logan explains that Virgil’s fibula is broken. He binds a few pieces of a paper clip together, and binds them against Virgil's leg. The fairy gets help to get back inside the match box, thanking Logan over and over again for his help. 

Logan only smiles, before turning his attention to Patton. He explains that Virgil should remain with Patton until his leg is healed, the fairy hesitantly agrees. 

-

The following weeks, Patton and Virgil grew closer and closer to each other. During school time, Virgil would stay hidden in the wardrobe. Patton didn’t want to risk Virgil being found, explaining that it was the safest spot for the moment. As soon as Patton got home, and made sure his parents wouldn’t interrupt, Virgil is allowed to fly around the room as he pleases. 

Some days, Logan would come by to make sure Virgil’s leg was healing correctly. He would almost always get frozen at the sight of the fairy, but eventually got used to it. He asked Virgil if he was willing to answer a few questions, to which Virgil agreed. As time passed, even the two of them grew close to each other. 

Patton, the kind soul he was, decided to sew different clothes for Virgil. He borrowed his mother’s sewing machine, telling her he had a few clothes that needed to be fixed. He knew they would freak out if they knew the true reason, but he decided to risk it. 

He sew a pair of sweatpants, allowing the fairy to feel more comfortable as his leg healed. A too big hoodie, with purple patches, was also made. Virgil cried of happiness at receiving the clothes, resulting in several hugs from the fairy. 

Patton also shared his food with Virgil, sneaking up food from the kitchen when his parents were asleep. Especially popular, was the sugar cubes, which Virgil happily ate with a big smile. 

In return of Patton's and Logan's kindness, Virgil braided together two flower bracelets. White anemones were transformed to all colors imaginable, and Patton cried of happiness when Virgil gave them to him and Logan.

-

The third week, of Virgil’s visit, Patton returns from school with a smile. It quickly disappears when his father calls him over, holding one of Virgil’s clothing in his hand. Patton gulps, not knowing how to explain himself. Before he can do so however, a hand connects with his skin, leaving a black eye. 

His father continues lecturing him, yelling the words out, as if he believes that it makes his point more obvious. He yells about Patton’s stupid belief of fairies, how it makes him look like an idiot and how he will never survive in the real world. In the end, he is locked inside his room, without dinner or lunch. 

Virgil’s apologies for not hiding himself better, all while fussing over Patton. He curses himself for not being able to heal the black eye, to which Patton reassures him it’s okay. 

Patton tells Virgil about his life, how his parents always fought, how he got beaten up for not acting correct, how the children saw him as an idiot for believing in fairies. He told him how he met Logan, how he was the only friend he had left, how he helped him during his father’s outbursts. 

Virgil listens intensively, hugging Patton’s finger as the other talks. In return he tells Patton about his own life. How instead of the beautiful magic the other fairies possessed, the only thing he could do was decay flowers and change their colors. How the other fairies told him he was cursed, his magic being nothing but a mistake. 

The two of them fell asleep together, Virgil curled up to Patton’s fingers, while the human snored happily. 

-

By the fifth week, Patton woke up to faint thuds from his window. He groggily reaches for his glasses, putting them on. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes, smiling fondly at Virgil’s sleeping form. His leg was finally healed, the only thing keeping him with Patton, being his fear of returning. He insisted on staying with Patton, coming up with excuse after excuse to stay. Patton didn’t mind, he had grew fond of the fairy, happily accepting him as family. 

Another thud sounded, breaking Patton away from his daydreaming. He almost fell out of his bed, noticing yet another fairy flying by his window. It was so different from Virgil, it's clothes white, except from the red sash draped across it's chest. It's wings beautiful, the patterns draped all over them, making it look like a roses. A faint color of red by the tips of it’s wings, glowing in the morning sun, as they glimmer with it’s frantic flying.

It was holding a wooden stick in it’s hands, almost bigger than the fairy itself. Over and over again, it flew to the window, smashing the stick onto it, creating a faint thud. Hastily jumping out off the bed, Patton carefully woke up Virgil, before sprinting to the window. The fairy beamed as it noticed Patton was finally up, but the expression towards him turned sour when it noticed Virgil beside the human. 

It gave one last thud against the window, before Patton managed to open it up, letting the fairy inside. The stick fell to the ground, and the fairy almost knocked Virgil over with how fast it flew to him. It twirled Virgil around, said fairy still being groggy from just having woken up. When Virgil registers the fairy, he cries out in happiness, returning the hug with equal strength. Patton smiles happily at the sight. 

Before he can do anything, the new fairy flies up to his face, a angry scowl on it’s face. 

“Prepare to be defeated!”. It shouts. 

Patton holds up his hands in defense, trying to explain that it's all a misunderstanding. The fairy in return, bites one of his fingers, trying to wrestle it. Virgil is quick to stop the ongoing 'fight', dragging the fairy away from Patton. He holds it around it's waist, preventing the fairy from moving forward. Patton holds his finger, the fairies bite mark red on his skin, as Virgil proceeds to explain what happened.

After hearing what Patton had done for Virgil, the fairy looks up at Patton with apologetic eyes. It apologizes for it’s attack, introducing itself as ‘Roman’, one of Virgil’s friends from the fairy world. He had searched everywhere for Virgil, without any success for several weeks, until one fairy came up to him. The fairy had noticed Virgil flying around in Patton’s room, quickly notifying Roman. Said fairy had prepared to defeat the human, and bring back his friend to safety. 

Patton ends up calling Logan over, who once again begins to rush, fearing Patton’s parents are fighting again. Patton has to explain what happened, and that Logan doesn’t have to run. He does so anyway. 

Roman seems hesitant about it, but calms down when Virgil explains that the other human helped him with his leg. He also feel a bit guilty for biting Patton, and wants his wound to get properly taken care of. 

While waiting for Logan, the three of them talk about how Roman and Virgil became friends, as well as why Virgil flew over to Patton. Roman explains that, he too, has been cast aside for hanging out with Virgil, but not to the extent that Virgil experiences. He can still live there, but as soon as Virgil is with him, the fairies glares at him for keeping the cursed fairy in their village. 

Half an hour later, Logan interrupts the conversation, knockin carefully on the window. Roman looks confused at that, but Virgil gives him a look that says ‘it’s complicated’. Logan falls speechless at the sight of Roman, admiring the fairies wings once again. Roman is, compared to Virgil, more than happy at the attention. He spins around a few times, showing Logan his wings proudly. 

Eventually, Logan turns to help Patton with his wound, cleaning it and putting on a bandage to keep it from getting dirty. He frowns a bit a Roman, who sheepishly looks away. Patton explains the situation for him, noticing the tenseness around the human and the fairy. Logan seems calmer at the explanation, but still gives Roman a disapproving look. 

Virgil begs for Roman to stay, explaining that they can finally live a good life with Patton. The fairy is happy to agree, being tired of the glares the other fairies gives him. Patton happily fixes another match box for Roman, with some help for Logan. Roman hums at the comfort of the match box, to which Patton beams. 

Eventually, Logan has to go back home, before it gets to late. He bids them all farewell as he climbs out the window again. Patton thanks him for coming over, and for helping out. 

The human and the two fairies goes to bed, with a smile covering each faces. 

-

Another week goes by, Patton, Virgil and Roman learns more about each other. Patton adored the fairies, considering them both as family. The two fairies seemed more comfortable, and Patton couldn’t be happier for them. 

With Roman there, the three of them would spend most of the days talking about their different lives. Roman would show all the amazing tricks he could do, while Virgil and Patton watched with big eyes. Virgil had seen it all before, but he was still stunned by the beauty of it. 

Roman could do anything from creating flowers out of nowhere, to talking with animals. He reconstructed it, calling over a fly to speak with. Patton squealed of cuteness when the fly curled up with Virgil, snuggling into his hoodie. 

Virgil continued to braid flower crowns and bracelets, turning the flowers in all imaginable colors he could think of. Roman was more than happy to help, creating flowers for them to use. 

The fun, however, could not continue forever. One day, Patton came home to find his father drunk, laying on the couch. He was asleep for the moment, but as soon as the stairs creaked under Patton’s feet, his father woke up. He noticed Patton, shouting at him to stop. 

Said man was mumbling incoherently, as he walked towards Patton, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Patton had little to no time to defend himself, his father pushing him against the wall harshly. The bottle connected with his head, drawing blood and staining Patton’s clothes with the disgusting scent of alcohol. His father only frowned at his shaking form on the floor, shouting harsh words at his son. 

Patton didn’t know how long time passed, until he suddenly looked up, noticing he was alone. He dragged himself up, clutching his shirt tightly, trying to breathe calmly. Once he enters his room, the fairies are quick to fly up to him, asking what happened to him. Patton gives them a sad smile, briefly explaining what happened, before he collects a pair of clean clothes, walking off the take a shower. 

When he returns, he sits down on the bed, the fairies carefully sitting down on each of his legs. It is quiet for a long time, neither of them knowing what to say. Patton is the first to interrupt the silence. 

"You have to leave... it's not safe for you to stay here anymore...".

Virgil and Roman doesn’t want to leave Patton alone, especially after seeing what his parents are doing to him. But Patton is determined, begging them to leave for their own safety. They sadly agree. Roman offers to use his magic, allowing Patton to become one of them, but Patton declines. He would love to, but he just can’t leave. 

That night, Patton gathers several sugar cubes as a ‘thank you’, in return receiving several hugs from the two of them. Roman creates two flowers, one bright red and one a dark purple. Virgil flies up to the purple flower, decaying half of it. 

When they part ways, Patton cries, hugging them for a long time. Virgil promises they will return, to thank him for everything, and to see how he’s doing. 

“Logan deserves to be thanked more than me.”. Patton says, clutching the bracelet Virgil made for him.

“Well, we’ll pay Logan back too then.”. Roman tells Patton, before flying away.

Patton watches them leave, before laying down in his bed, crying himself to sleep. 

-

Virgil and Roman visit every now and then, fussing over Patton’s new wounds and his tired expressions. They always carry something with them, a gift of flowers, or an item that can be found in their village. Patton’s favorite was the mini-sized cookbook, containing recipes of cakes and other cookies. He attempted a few of them, but often lacked most of the ingredients, since they were only available in the fairy village.

In return, Patton always made sure to sneak up sugar cubes for them to take with. Virgil explained that sugar was a valuable trade item, which could be traded with almost anything. Patton sew together a little bag, with needle and thread, for them to carry even more sugar cubes with. The two fairies were more than grateful, hugging Patton several times. 

Each time they visited, Patton had received several new wounds. His parents, mostly his father, didn’t lessen his outburst. He was more than often drunk, and Patton asked Logan if he could stay at his place most days. Logan quickly accepted, wanting Patton as far away from his parents as possible. 

Still, Patton couldn’t escape every hit and fight with his father. And at his twenty secondth birthday, he had enough. The previous day, his father had knocked him out in the living room with another bottle of alcohol. Patton raced up to his room, locking the door behind him. 

The next day, his parents walked up to his room, carrying a birthday cake. It was badly done, and looked as if it would fall together any second. When they opened the door, Patton was no longer there. The note on his bedside table being the only explanation to his disappearance, not that either of them would care anyway. 

-

Logan confusedly looked up at his window, after hearing a faint thud. He had been awake for a couple of hours, patiently waiting for an okay to go over to Patton’s house. He had bought a cat hoodie for his friend, knowing how much he loved animals. 

He put his book down, walking over to the window, almost fainting at the sight that greeted him. There, three fairies were flying by his window, one of them holding a stick bigger than itself, while the other two had a firm grip on each other. 

Logan looked at the third fairy, noticing how it struggled to keep upright. It was wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki pants, a grey cardigan wrapped around it’s shoulders. Similar glasses to his own, just a tad bit more circular, rested on it’s nose. A wide grin on the fairies lips. 

He smiled happily at them, carefully opening the window for them to enter. The fairies landed on his desk, helping the glasses wearing fairy to land safely. Logan reached his hand out, remembering that Patton had done that for Virgil and Roman, watching fondly as the fairy enveloped one of the fingers in a hug. 

It giggled, spinning around to show it’s wings for Logan. They had a faint blue hue to them, compared to Virgil’s purple and Roman’s red colors. The swirls were playful, drawing faint hearts all over it’s wings. 

“What do you think?”. The fairy asked, looking hopefully at Logan. 

“It’s great Patton… I’m just glad you are safe.”.

-

When people asked about the match boxes on his bedside table, Logan would respond with a shrug. Telling whoever it was, that he had begun a three-piece matchbox collection.

**Author's Note:**

> When I found this bullet-point fic, I was in a really bad state. I was very depressed and didn't have energy to do almost anything at all. I struggled to get through every day, and spent most of it laying in my bed doing nothing... When I came across this fic and just got so excited and inspirational. It was so well detailed and ahhh, words can't describe the awesomeness of it all ♡ 
> 
> So super many thanks to @princelogical for allowing me to write this ♡ 
> 
> Remember to stay safe ♡


End file.
